


Intendment

by SheenaWilde



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Jay just wants to go home and sleep off the past few days. Life doesn't agree with his choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I saw MIB II on TV and realized I have never seen an MIB movie in English. So I watched MIB I in English. I loved it, it's way better than with the translation. (The translation isn't bad but, you know. Original always better.) I was already in love with the idea of the two of them together, so after watching both movies, I just got this idea.
> 
> First time writing them, and as much as I love Kay, I hope I got him right.
> 
> You can also read it on tumblr [here.](http://sheenawilde.tumblr.com/post/158627515930/intendment-a-men-in-black-fic)

These past days had been hard for Jay. The whole business with Laura and the Light of Zartha, Serleena’s attack of the base, and then the cleaning and rebuilding after that… They had a busy few days. They didn’t have much time to rest – none at all. After Laura left the planet, they headed back to base immediately and helped restore order. While they were all tired, life didn’t stop and wait for them. Anything could happen at any moment, they were all painfully aware of that, so they pushed themselves hard, got everything back to normal, and only then had a moment to breathe.

What Jay really needed. Especially after that awkward conversation in the locker room just a few minutes ago. He really, really needed some time to get those pictures of Zed out of his mind. Maybe he’d ask Kay to flashy-thing him. Because, ew.

So after escaping from that room, Jay could finally go home and sleep. He could sleep for a day, a Centurian day, finally make some use of it. He loved this job, but after these past days, he had to have some time for himself. As he was walking towards the exit, suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into what was a small storage room, Jay realized after looking around.

“Kay, what the hell, I was going home!” he then turned to his kidnapper who, after quickly shutting the door, turned to him and was now standing in front of him.

“Be silent for a moment and listen to me” Kay started, not really caring about Jay’s protest, not that it surprised him. But what made him frown was how Kay wasn’t really looking at him. “This whole affair with that girl, Laura, was pretty rough on you and…”

“I told you I didn’t-” Jay started to protest, they were back at this whole ‘talk about it’ stuff and he really didn’t want to… Except Kay shot him a glare that made him shut up and listen to him, because it told him the older man was serious about this.

“So, as I was saying. If you don’t want to talk about it with me, that’s fine, probably I wouldn’t want to talk about it, either” Kay continued and Jay snorted at that. Kay didn’t want to talk about anything. “But if you want to have some- some stress relief, I’m here.”

Jay started at the other for a few moments, trying to work out what he could possibly mean. His eyes widened when he finally decoded what Kay meant. Because that totally couldn’t be what he thought it was, no way in hell.

“You mean- I- Do you-” he stuttered in complete shock as he watched Kay’s usual emotionless expression. “Are you asking if I want to have sex with you?” he managed to put together a single sensible question finally, and his incredulity was obvious in his voice.

“Yes. Well. It was a stupid idea. Forget about it” Kay said quickly, in an emotionless voice, his eyes moving away from Jay’s form completely and his lips pressed together in a tight line. He reached for the knob, pulling the door open.

“Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute now!” Jay protested as he pushed the door shut again before Kay could escape and stepped between the older man and the door, blocking his way.  
“You seriously thought you could drop a question like that on me and disappear? Now that we have to talk about.”

“No need. It was a simple, practical idea. Forget it” Kay replied in an urging voice and his eyes now avoided Jay completely.

“You just asked me if I wanted to have sex with you, you can’t just tell me to forget it. That’s not how this works” Jay said strictly, frowning.

“I’m sorry, alright? Let me go” Kay shot him a brief glare, trying to move past Jay again but he still refused to let him escape.

“Woah, wait, it’s not…! You don’t need to apologize, I didn’t mean it like that” he quickly shook his head, realizing how he could have been easily misunderstood. “But you gotta tell me why you even offered that to me in the first place. I mean, don’t even try to convince me it’s everyday partner stuff, cause I’m not believing that.”

“You don’t have to make such a big deal about it” Kay said with a frown, his gaze now turned downwards, then flicked Jay’s hand away from the knob, trying to open the door and escape again.

Jay panicked. He slammed the door shut again before Kay could have a chance to slip out, then rushed forward and pushed him against the wall, then leaned in and kissed him. At first, Kay went tense against him, his lips tight and unresponsive under his own, and Jay’s heart clenched painfully. But before he could start retreating in shame, Kay finally returned the kiss, his hands shooting up and grabbing him by the shoulder, tugging him closer. Jay would’ve sighed with relief if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

It was a fantastic kiss and Jay let himself get caught up in it completely. What dragged him out of his haze was two deft hands loosening his tie and starting to work on the buttons of his shirt.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, what are you doing?” Jay pulled back quickly, grabbing Kay’s hands.

“What? Wasn’t that why you kissed me?” Kay frowned back at him.

“No, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you” Jay said with a smile, and leaned forward to kiss the other again.

“You can’t do that” Kay declared as he pulled his hands away and tried to go past Jay, to leave the room, but Jay put his hands on his arms to hold him back.

“Kay, come on, I love-”

“Don’t say that.”

“-you and you know it. I’m pretty sure you love me, too” Jay finished his sentence, unfazed by the other man’s cold attitude. He knew him, he knew him well enough to realize when he was lying. When he was hiding what he felt.

“I don’t. Stop saying that” Kay said silently, harshly, but his voice wavered.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you…” Jay started saying and was set on repeating it as long as he needed it to convince Kay. But that wasn’t long, he thought, as Kay grabbed his tie and pulled him in to a long, passionate kiss that left Jay absolutely breathless.

When Kay pulled back after a few moments, they looked into each other’s eyes, Jay making sure Kay finally meant it and Kay looking back at him confidently. Then Jay leaned forward and kissed him again, and again, until they were both in need of some air. After they caught their breaths, they kissed again. Jay didn’t know how long they were standing there like that, just making out like some teenagers, when Kay pulled back, now finally with a small, fond smile on his lips.

“Let’s get you home, Slick. You seem really tired.”

“Yeah, I am. Great idea” Jay agreed enthusiastically, because he could really use some sleep finally. He stepped away from Kay, adjusting his clothing, so there would be nothing suspicious about them.

“I’ll give you a ride home” Kay offered as he too smoothed down his suit quickly, and opened the door of the storage room.

They didn’t really speak much after that. They exchanged some soft looks and loving smiles, and Kay even briefly squeezed Jay’s hand before reaching for the shift gear. They rode towards Jay’s MIB assigned apartment in comfortable silence, enjoying the warm afternoon light. They were waiting at a lamp when Kay finally broke the silence.

“I have to ask this. How long have you had feelings for me?”

“I, uh… It’s hard to tell, really” Jay said, frowning as he thought back to it. “I’d say since after we’ve had our first conversation about this job. First sight would sound so romantic, but you started talking about aliens and I thought you were completely nuts” he grinned at the other at that.

“That happens a lot in our field of work” Kay smirked back at him at that. Then he went serious again, thinking in silence for a few moments before he continued speaking. “So when I went away… For that five years, you were…?”

“Yeah, well… At first I thought it was just a silly little crush? Like, I have barely known you and all that, I thought it’d just go away, but it didn’t. But it wasn’t like I could have done anything about it when I really couldn’t” Jay mumbled, looking down at his lap and shrugged. “And it wasn’t like we had much time since I brought you back, so… Yeah.”

“I’m glad you brought me back, Slick” Kay said, and though he had to keep his eyes on the road, he smiled gently.

“Me, too” Jay smiled, too, watching Kay’s smile fondly.

They passed by two more blocks and Kay parked the car in front of Jay’s apartment, then turned to him.

“I’ll pick you up for shift tomorrow morning.”

“Alright” Jay nodded and unbuckled his belt. But before he could turn to open his door, he felt a gentle hand on his arm, and he looked at Kay, he was watching him. He smirked and leaned over, meeting the other in a chaste kiss. “See ya tomorrow, then.”

“Yes. See you.”

With that, Jay got out of the car and headed up to his apartment. Tomorrow was looking way, way better now.


End file.
